Small electromechanical components can be manufactured using micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) technology using microelectronics manufacturing processes. MEMS devices include thin membranes and beams, which function as mechanical and/or electrical components.
Silicon microphone are a type of MEMS device in which the MEMS structure or a membrane actuates with acoustic signals. However, the sensitivity of the membrane, and therefore, the MEMS device varies with stress in the membrane. For example, tensile stress severely decreases the mechanical compliance of the microphone.
Stress may be residual, which is formed during the fabrication, or may build up during operation. Therefore, MEMS devices and methods which minimize film stress are needed.